Cargo straps are commonly used on trucks, especially flat bed trucks, to secure loads. Various winch devices are used, with some more prevalent than others. Many such winches include a projecting portion with one or more radial holes for using a lever or lever bar of a chosen type to wind the winch, thereby tightening straps. One problem with strap winches is that operators often use any available bar or the like to tighten the winches. Often, any available bar or the like is used to tighten the winches, with the winches and the bars suffering the expected damage therewith associated. A number of devices have been provided to assist in winding such winches. Many of these devices do not offer proper winch driver engagement, nor sufficient leverage for tightening the winch straps. The devices known do not incorporate the advantages of the present ratcheting apparatus used in winding the winches of cargo straps.